Skins
: This article is about the cosmetic clothes in Don't Starve Together. For the gameplay-affecting items, see Clothes. Skins are a feature in Don't Starve Together. They are equippable items that players can use to customize their characters in-game. Players can change which Skins they are using when they join a server for the first time (doing so after they select their character) or in-game by activating a Wardrobe. They are set to randomly drop after spending a certain time on servers. *The first skin of the week drops after approximately 15 minutes of being on a server *The second skin drops approximately 2 hours of being on a server after the first skin *The third skin drops approximately 4 hours of being on a server after the second *The fourth skin drops approximately 10 hours of being on a server after the third. The player does not have to be active in order to receive the skins, though they must open the earlier gift box to receive the next one. Skins are purely cosmetic, and have no effect on gameplay besides visuals. Currently, once a skin is obtained, it cannot be destroyed, but Steam users can trade skins with other players, buy/sell them on the market or use the Trade INN interface, where a player can exchange 9 unwanted skins for 1 skin of higher quality. Distinguished skins cannot be traded in for an Elegant skin, and Elegant skins cannot be traded in because it is the highest quality. In order to obtain a skin, one must receive a random drop, which will be signaled with a gift box appearing in the top-left corner of the screen and a sound similar to ripping paper. After this, the player must go to one of the science research stations (Science Machine or Alchemy Engine) to open it. When a whistle plays and the research station starts producing streams of shadows the gift can be opened and the Skin will be obtained. However this doesn't apply to loyal skins, as these are only obtained through events or codes. There are six types of Skins (Torso, Gloves, Legs, Shoes, Items and Character-Specific) that are classified based on rarity (Common, Classy, Spiffy, Distinguished, Elegant, Loyal and Event). Most items come in a variety of colors, and all clothing items are unisex. The player can get a maximum of 4 skins from random drops per week; this count resets every Thursday, sometime before Klei's weekly Twitch broadcast. There are seven tiers of items from Common to Event. Higher tier items have a lower chance of dropping except for Loyal and Event, which are unobtainable from the weekly random drops and instead are obtained through other means, where Loyal quality skins are promotional, and Event Skins are wearable by all players for a limited time. # Common # Classy # Spiffy # Distinguished # Elegant # Loyal # Event Body Skins T-Shirt (Common) tshirt_grey_battleship_collection_icon.png|"Cumulus Gray" T-shirt Collection Icon tshirt_purple_mauve_collection_icon.png|"Snail Mucus Purple" T-shirt Collection Icon tshirt_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" T-shirt Collection Icon tshirt_white_smoke_collection_icon.png|"Smoke White" T-shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_tshirt_grey_battleship.png|Wilson wearing a "Cumulus Gray" T-shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_purple_mauve.png|Wilson wearing a "Snail Mucus Purple" T-shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" T-shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_white_smoke.png|Wilson wearing a "Smoke White" T-shirt Pleated Shirt (Common) trimmed_blouse_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon trimmed_blouse_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon trimmed_blouse_yellow_flax_collection_icon.png|"Follicle Yellow" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" Pleated Shirt wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing a "Pure White" Pleated Shirt wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_yellow_flax.png|Wilson wearing a "Follicle Yellow" Pleated Shirt Lumberjack Shirt (Common) flannel_blue_snowbird_collection_icon.png|"Electrolytic Blue" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon flannel_orange_lumberjack_collection_icon.png|"Lumberjack Orange" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon flannel_purple_grape_collection_icon.png|"Tentacle Purple" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon flannel_green_napier_collection_icon.png|"Being Uneasy Green" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_flannel_blue_snowbird.png|Wilson wearing an "Electrolytic Blue" Lumberjack Shirt wilson_wearing_flannel_orange_lumberjack.png|Wilson wearing a "Lumberjack Orange" Lumberjack Shirt wilson_wearing_flannel_purple_grape.png|Wilson wearing a "Tentacle Purple" Lumberjack Shirt wilson_wearing_flannel_green_napier.png|Wilson wearing a "Being Uneasy Green" Lumberjack Shirt Buttoned Shirt (Common) buttons_blue_sky_collection_icon.png|"Schematic Blue" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_green_laurel_collection_icon.png|"Willful Green" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_pink_hibiscus_collection_icon.png|"Pigman Pink" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_white_ghost_collection_icon.png|"Ghost White" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_black_jet_collection_icon.png|"Disilluminated Black" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_buttons_blue_sky.png|Wilson wearing a "Schematic Blue" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_green_laurel.png|Wilson wearing a "Willful Green" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_pink_hibiscus.png|Wilson wearing a "Pigman Pink" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_white_ghost.png|Wilson wearing a "Ghost White" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_black_jet.png|Wilson wearing a "Disilluminated Black" Buttoned Shirt Collared Shirt (Common) polo_blue_denim_collection_icon.png|"Hyper Intelligent Blue" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_white_marble_collection_icon.png|"Marble White" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_yellow_goldenrod_collection_icon.png|"Downright Neighborly Yellow" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_orange_salmon_collection_icon.png|"Fishy Tincture Orange" Collared Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_polo_blue_denim.png|Wilson wearing a "Hyper Intelligent Blue" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_white_marble.png|Wilson wearing a "Marble White" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_yellow_goldenrod.png|Wilson wearing a "Downright Neighborly Yellow" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_orange_salmon.png|Wilson wearing a "Fishy Tincture Orange" Collared Shirt Cardigan (Classy) cardigan_black_jet_collection_icon.png|"Disilluminated Black" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_red_cardinal_collection_icon.png|"Combobulated Red" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_teal_jade_collection_icon.png|"Doydoy Teal" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_white_ghost_collection_icon.png|"Ghost White" Cardigan Collection Icon wilson_wearing_cardigan_black_jet.png|Wilson wearing a "Disilluminated Black" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_red_cardinal.png|Wilson wearing a "Combobulated Red" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_teal_jade.png|Wilson wearing a "Doydoy Teal" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_white_ghost.png|Wilson wearing a "Ghost White" Cardigan Suspension Shirt (Classy) suspenders_pink_pearl_collection_icon.png|"Pigman Pink" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon suspenders_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon suspenders_yellow_flax_collection_icon.png|"Follicle Yellow" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_suspenders_pink_pearl.png|Wilson wearing a "Pigman Pink" Suspension Shirt wilson_wearing_suspenders_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing a "Pure White" Suspension Shirt wilson_wearing_suspenders_yellow_flax.png|Wilson wearing a "Follicle Yellow" Suspension Shirt Sweater Vest (Classy) sweatervest_blue_snowbird_collection_icon.png|"Electrolytic Blue" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_brown_beaver_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_grey_silver_collection_icon.png|"Cumulus Gray" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_red_firehound_collection_icon.png|"Firehound Red" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_green_forest_collection_icon.png|"Forest Guardian Green" Sweater Vest Collection Icon wilson_wearing_sweatervest_blue_snowbird.png|Wilson wearing an "Electrolytic Blue" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_brown_beaver.png|Wilson wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_grey_silver.png|Wilson wearing a "Cumulus Gray" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_red_firehound.png|Wilson wearing a "Firehound Red" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_green_forest.png|Wilson wearing a "Forest Guardian Green" Sweater Vest Tweed Waistcoat (Classy) tweedvest_brown_chocolate_collection_icon.png|"Insufficient Chocolate Brown" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_green_hunters_collection_icon.png|"Forest Guardian Green" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_grey_steel_collection_icon.png|"Colloidal Silver Gray" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_tan_grass_collection_icon.png|"Dry Grass Tan" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_blue_lightning_collection_icon.png|"Lightning Goat Blue" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_tweedvest_brown_chocolate.png|Wilson wearing a "Insufficient Chocolate Brown" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_green_hunters.png|Wilson wearing a "Forest Guardian Green" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_grey_steel.png|Wilson wearing a "Colloidal Steel Grey" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_tan_grass.png|Wilson wearing a "Dry Grass Tan" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_blue_lightning.png|Wilson wearing a "Lightning Goat Blue" Tweed Waistcoat Trench Coat (Spiffy) trenchcoat_brown_fawn_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Trench Coat Collection Icon trenchcoat_yellow_straw_collection_icon.png|"Sulfuric Yellow" Trench Coat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_trenchcoat_brown_fawn.png|Wilson wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Trench Coat wilson_wearing_trenchcoat_yellow_straw.png|Wilson wearing a "Sulfuric Yellow" Trench Coat Overalls (Spiffy) overalls_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Overalls Collection Icon overalls_blue_denim_collection_icon.png|"Hyper-Intelligent Blue" Overalls Collection Icon overalls_navy__ocean_collection_icon.png|"Unsuitably Blue" Overalls Collection Icon wilson_wearing_overalls_black_scribble.png|Wilson wearing a "Scribble Black" Overalls wilson_wearing_overalls_blue_denim.png|Wilson wearing a "Hyper-Intelligent Blue" Overalls wilson_wearing_overalls_navy_ocean.png|Wilson wearing an "Unsuitably Blue" Overalls Jammie Shirt (Spiffy) body_pj_purple_mauve_collection_icon.png|"Snail Mucus Purple" Jammie Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_body_pj_purple_mauve.png|Wilson wearing a "Snail Mucus Purple" Jammie Shirt Toga (Spiffy) toga_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Toga Collection Icon wilson_wearing_body_toga_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing a "Pure White" Toga Silk Robe (Spiffy) silk_eveningrobe_blue_frost_collection_icon.png|"High Elevation Blue" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_pink_ewecus_collection_icon.png|"Ewecus Pink" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_red_rump_collection_icon.png|"Rump Red" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_yellow_goldenrod_collection_icon.png|"Downright neighborly Yellow" Silk Robe Collection Icon wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_blue_frost.png|Wilson wearing a "High Elevation Blue" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_pink_ewecus.png|Wilson wearing an "Ewecus Pink" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_red_rump.png|Wilson wearing a "Rump Red" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_yellow_goldenrod.png|Wilson wearing a "Downright neighborly Yellow" Silk Robe Silk Loungewear (Distinguished) silk_loungewear_black_davys_collection_icon.png|"Disilluminated Black" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_green_laurel_collection_icon.png|"Willful Green" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_red_cranberry_collection_icon.png|"Apidae Maxwellius Red" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_white_marble_collection_icon.png|"Marble White" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_black_davys.png|Wilson wearing a "Disilluminated Black" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_green_laurel.png|Wilson wearing a "Willful Green" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_red_cranberry.png|Wilson wearing an "Apidae Maxwellius Red" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_white_marble.png|Wilson wearing a "Marble White" Silk Loungewear Nightdress (Distinguished) sleepgown_blue_ice_collection_icon.png|"Anthropomorphic Feline Blue" Nightdress Collection Icon wilson_wearing_sleepgown_blue_ice.png|Willow wearing an "Anthropomorphic Feline Blue" Nightdress Formal Outfits (Distinguished) Wilson formal body collection icon.png|Tuxedo Collection Icon Willow formal body collection icon.png|Cocktail Dress Collection Icon Wolfgang formal body collection icon.png|Mess Dress Collection Icon Wendy formal body collection icon.png|Party Frock Collection Icon Wx78 formal body collection icon.png|Formal Body Shell Collection Icon Wickerbottom formal body collection icon.png|Ball Gown Collection Icon Woodie formal body collection icon.png|Canadian Jacket Collection Icon Wes formal body collection icon.png|Evening Attire Collection Icon Waxwell formal body collection icon.png|Striking Tuxedo Collection Icon Wathgrithr formal body collection icon.png|Valkyrie Armour Collection Icon Webber formal body collection icon.png|Formal Jacket Collection Icon wilson_wearing_wilson_formal_body.png|Wilson wearing "Tuxedo" willow_wearing_willow_formal_body.png|Willow wearing "Cocktail Dress" wolfgang_wearing_wolfgang_formal_body.png|Wolfgang wearing "Mess Dress" wendy_wearing_wendy_formal_body.png|Wendy wearing "Party Frock" wx78_wearing_wx78_formal_body.png|WX78 wearing "Formal Body Shell" wickerbottom_wearing_wickerbottom_formal_body.png|Wickerbottom wearing "Ball Gown" woodie_wearing_woodie_formal_body.png|Woodie wearing "Canadian Jacket" wes_wearing_wes_formal_body.png|Wes wearing "Evening Attire" waxwell_wearing_waxwell_formal_body.png|Maxwell wearing "Striking Tuxedo" wathgrithr_wearing_wathgrithr_formal_body.png|Wigfrid wearing "Valkyrie Armour" webber_wearing_webber_formal_body.png|Webber wearing "Formal Jacket" Survivor Outfits (Distinguished) Wilson survivor body collection icon.png|Rumpled Outfit Collection Icon Willow survivor body collection icon.png|Raggedy Rags Collection Icon Wolfgang survivor body collection icon.png|Patched Bodysuit Collection Icon Wendy survivor body collection icon.png|Shredded Skirt Collection Icon Wx78 survivor body collection icon.png|Battered Body Case Collection Icon Wickerbottom survivor body collection icon.png|Tattered Tags Collection Icon Woodie survivor body collection icon.png|Grubby Gear Collection Icon Wes survivor body collection icon.png|Threadbare Clothing Collection Icon Waxwell survivor body collection icon.png|Frayed Finery Collection Icon Wathgrithr survivor body collection icon.png|Torn Costume Collection Icon Webber survivor body collection icon.png|Bandaged Body Collection Icon wilson_wearing_wilson_survivor_body.png|Wilson wearing "Rumpled Outfit" willow_wearing_willow_survivor_body.png|Willow wearing "Raggedy Rags" wolfgang_wearing_wolfgang_survivor_body.png|Wolfgang wearing "Patched Bodysuit" wendy_wearing_wendy_survivor_body.png|Wendy wearing "Shredded Skirt" wx78_wearing_wx78_survivor_body.png|WX78 wearing "Battered Body Case" wickerbottom_wearing_wickerbottom_survivor_body.png|Wickerbottom wearing "Tattered Tags" woodie_wearing_woodie_survivor_body.png|Woodie wearing "Grubby Gear" wes_wearing_wes_survivor_body.png|Wes wearing "Threadbare Clothing" waxwell_wearing_waxwell_survivor_body.png|Maxwell wearing "Frayed Finery" wathgrithr_wearing_wathgrithr_survivor_body.png|Wigfrid wearing "Torn Costume" webber_wearing_webber_survivor_body.png|Webber wearing "Bandaged Body" Shadow Outfits (Distinguished) wilson_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Suit Collection Icon willow_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Dress Collection Icon wolfgang_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Jumpsuit Collection Icon wendy_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Frock Collection Icon wx78_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Chassis Collection Icon wickerbottom_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Gown Collection Icon woodie_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Feller's Kit Collection Icon wes_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Cool Shadow Clothes Collection Icon waxwell_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Unshadow Suit Collection Icon wathgrithr_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Armor Collection Icon webber_shadow_body_collection_icon.png|Shadow Spider Body Collection Icon wilson_wearing_wilson_shadow_body.png|Wilson wearing "Shadow Suit" willow_wearing_willow_shadow_body.png|Willow wearing "Shadow Dress" wolfgang_wearing_wolfgang_shadow_body.png|Wolfgang wearing "Shadow Jumpsuit" wendy_wearing_wendy_shadow_body.png|Wendy wearing "Shadow Frock" wx78_wearing_wx78_shadow_body.png|WX78 wearing "Shadow Chassis" wickerbottom_wearing_wickerbottom_shadow_body.png|Wickerbottom wearing "Shadow Gown" woodie_wearing_woodie_shadow_body.png|Woodie wearing "Shadow Feller's Kit" wes_wearing_wes_shadow_body.png|Wes wearing "Cool Shadow Clothes" waxwell_wearing_waxwell_shadow_body.png|Maxwell wearing "Unshadow Suit" wathgrithr_wearing_wathgrithr_shadow_body.png|Wigfrid wearing "Shadow Armor" webber_wearing_webber_shadow_body.png|Webber wearing "Shadow Spider Body" Glove Skins Hand Covers (Common) shortgloves_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Hand Covers Collection Icon shortgloves_blue_cornflower_collection_icon.png|"Rubber Glove Blue" Hand Covers Collection Icon shortgloves_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" Hand Covers Collection Icon shortgloves_white_smoke_collection_icon.png|"Smoke White" Hand Covers Collection Icon wilson_wearing_shortgloves_black_scribble.png|Wilson Wearing "Scribble Black" Hand Covers wilson_wearing_shortgloves_blue_cornflower.png|Wilson Wearing "Rubber Glove Blue" Hand Covers wilson_wearing_shortgloves_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson Wearing "Higgsbury Red" Hand Covers wilson_wearing_shortgloves_white_smoke.png|Wilson Wearing "Smoke White" Hand Covers Long Gloves (Common) longgloves_green_hunters_collection_icon.png|"Forest Guardian Green" Long Gloves Collection Icon longgloves_grey_battleship_collection_icon.png|"Cumulus Gray" Long Gloves Collection Icon longgloves_yellow_straw_collection_icon.png|"Sulfuric Yellow" Long Gloves Collection Icon longgloves_pure_white_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Long Gloves Collection Icon wilson_wearing_longgloves_green_hunters.png|Wilson Wearing "Forest Guardian Green" Long Gloves wilson_wearing_longgloves_grey_battleship.png|Wilson Wearing "Cumulus Gray" Long Gloves wilson_wearing_longgloves_yellow_straw.png|Wilson Wearing "Sulfuric Yellow" Long Gloves wilson_wearing_longgloves_white_pure.png|Wilson Wearing "Pure white" Long Gloves Themed Gloves (Classy) beltedgloves_brown_beaver_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Buckled Gloves Collection Icon beltedgloves_red_firehound_collection_icon.png|"Firehound Red" Buckled Gloves Collection Icon beltedgloves_teal_jungle_collection_icon.png|"Jungle Green" Buckled Gloves Collection Icon drivergloves_white_ivory_collection_icon.png|"Houndbone White" Driving Gloves Collection Icon wilson_wearing_beltedgloves_brown_beaver.png|Wilson Wearing "Werebeaver Brown" Buckled Gloves wilson_wearing_beltedgloves_red_firehound.png|Wilson Wearing "Firehound Red" Buckled Gloves wilson_wearing_belted_gloves_teal_jungle.png|Wilson Wearing "Jungle Green" Buckled Gloves wilson_wearing_drivergloves_white_ivory.png|Wilson Wearing "Houndbone White" Driving Gloves Formal Gloves (Classy) wilson_formal_hand_collection_icon.png|Tuxedo Gloves Collection Icon waxwell_formal_hand_collection_icon.png|Striking Gloves Collection Icon wilson_wearing_wilson_formal_hand.png|Wilson Wearing Tuxedo Gloves waxwell_wearing_waxwell_formal_hand.png|Maxwell Wearing Striking Gloves Legs Skins Pants (Common) pants_basic_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Pants Collection Icon pants_basic_brown_sepia_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Pants Collection Icon pants_basic_grey_dark_collection_icon.png|"Stormcloud Grey" Pants Collection Icon pants_basic_tan_cream_collection_icon.png|"No-tan-lines Tan" Pants Collection Icon pants_basic_green_forest_collection_icon.png|"Forest Guardian Green" Pants Collection Icon wilson_wearing_pants_basic_black_scribble.png|Wilson wearing a "Scribble Black" Pants wilson_wearing_pants_basic_brown_sepia.png|Wilson wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Pants wilson_wearing_pants_basic_grey_dark.png|Wilson wearing a "Stormcloud Grey" Pants wilson_wearing_pants_basic_tan_cream.png|Wilson wearing a "No-tan-lines Tan" Pants wilson_wearing_pants_basic_green_forest.png|Wilson wearing a "Forest Guardian Green" Pants Skirt (Common) skirt_basic_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Skirt Collection Icon skirt_basic_brown_sepia_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Skirt Collection Icon skirt_basic_grey_dark_collection_icon.png|"Stormcloud Grey" Skirt Collection Icon skirt_basic_tan_cream_collection_icon.png|"No-tan-lines Tan" Skirt Collection Icon skirt_basic_pink_pigman_collection_icon.png|"Pigman Pink" Skirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_skirt_basic_black_scribble.png|Willow wearing a "Scribble Black" Skirt wilson_wearing_skirt_basic_brown_sepia.png|Willow wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Skirt wilson_wearing_skirt_basic_grey_dark.png|Willow wearing a "Stormcloud Grey" Skirt wilson_wearing_skirt_basic_tan_cream.png|Willow wearing a "No-tan-lines Tan" Skirt willow_wearing_skirt_basic_pink_pigman.png|Willow wearing a "Pigman Pink" Skirt Checkered Trousers (Classy) checkered_pleats_blue_cornflower_collection_icon.png|"Rubber Glove Blue" Checkered Trousers Collection Icon checkered_pleats_green_laurel_collection_icon.png|"Willful Green" Checkered Trousers Collection Icon wilson_wearing_checkered_pleats_blue_cornflower.png|Wilson wearing a "Rubber Glove Blue" Checkered Trousers wilson_wearing_checkered_pleats_green_laurel.png|Wilson wearing a "Willful Green" Checkered Trousers Knee Pants(Classy) tweed_knickerbocker_green_hunters_collection_icon.png|"Forest Guardian Green" Knee Pants Collection Icon tweed_knickerbocker_tan_grass_collection_icon.png|"Dry Grass Tan" Knee Pants Collection Icon wilson_wearing_tweed_knickerbocker_green_hunters.png|Willow wearing a "Forest Guardian Green" Knee Pants wilson_wearing_tweed_knickerbocker_tan_grass.png|Willow wearing a "Dry Grass Tan" Knee Pants Plaid Skirt (Classy) skirt_plaid_blue_cornflower_collection_icon.png|"Rubber Glove Blue" Plaid Skirt Collection Icon skirt_plaid_green_pistachio_collection_icon.png|"Science Experiment Green" Plaid Skirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_skirt_plaid_blue_cornflower.png|Willow wearing a "Rubber Glove Blue" Plaid Skirt wilson_wearing_skirt_plaid_green_pistachio.png|Willow wearing a "Science Experiment Green" Plaid Skirt Jammie Pants (Spiffy) legs_pj_purple_mauve_collection_icon.png|"Snail Mucus Purple" Jammie Pants Collection Icon wilson_wearing_legs_pj_purple_mauve.png|Wilson wearing a "Snail Mucus Purple" Jammie Pants Shoe Skins Boots (Common) bootie_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Booties Collection Icon wilson_wearing_bootie_black_scribble.png|Wilson wearing "Scribble Black" Booties Sneakers (Common) sneakers_blue_catcoon_collection_icon.png|"Catcoon Blue" Sneakers Collection Icon sneakers_green_cactus_collection_icon.png|"Cactus Green" Sneakers Collection Icon sneakers_red_auburn_collection_icon.png|"Low pH Red" Sneakers Collection Icon sneakers_orange_carrot_collection_icon.png|"Carrot Orange" Sneakers Collection Icon wilson_wearing_sneakers_blue_catcoon.png|Wilson wearing "Catcoon Blue" Sneakers wilson_wearing_sneakers_green_cactus.png|Wilson wearing "Cactus Green" Sneakers wilson_wearing_sneakers_red_auburn.png|Wilson wearing "Low pH Red" Sneakers wilson_wearing_sneakers_orange_carrot.png|Wilson wearing "Carrot Orange" Sneakers Heels (Classy) maryjanes_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Mary Janes Collection Icon formal_highheel_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Pumps Collection Icon formal_lowheel_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" Low Heels Collection Icon formal_stiletto_black_scribble_collection_icon.png|"Scribble Black" High Heels Collection Icon willow_wearing_maryjanes_white_pure.png|Willow wearing "Pure White" Mary Janes willow_wearing_formal_highheel_white_pure.png|Willow wearing "Pure White" Pumps willow_wearing_formal_lowheel_black_scribble.png|Willow wearing "Scribble Black" Low Heels willow_wearing_formal_stiletto_black_scribble.png|Willow wearing "Scribble Black" High Heels Boots (Classy) ridingboot_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Riding Boots Collection Icon fleece_boot_brown_sepia_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots Collection Icon workboot_brown_chocolate_collection_icon.png|"Insufficient Chocolate Brown" Steel-Toed Boots Collection Icon workboot_tan_clay_collection_icon.png|"Muddy Shoes Tan" Steel-Toed Boots Collection Icon wilson_wearing_ridingboot_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing "Pure White" Riding Boots wilson_wearing_fleece_boot_brown_sepia.png|Wilson wearing "Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots wilson_wearing_workboot_brown_chocolate.png|Wilson wearing "Insufficient Chocolate Brown" Steel-Toed Boots wilson_wearing_workboot_tan_clay.png|Wilson wearing "Muddy Shoes Tan" Steel-Toed Boots Sandals (Classy) sandals_blue_catcoon_collection_icon.png|"Catcoon Blue" Sandals Collection Icon wilson_wearing_sandals_blue_catcoon.png|Wilson wearing "Catcoon Blue" Sandals Slippers (Distinguished) bunnyslippers_purple_mauve_collection_icon.png|"Snail Mucus Purple" Bunny Slippers Collection Icon fuzzyslippers_blue_ice_collection_icon.png|"Anthropomorphic Feline Blue" Fuzzy Slippers Collection Icon wilson_wearing_bunnyslippers_purple_mauve.png|Wilson wearing "Snail Mucus Purple" Bunny Slippers wilson_wearing_fuzzyslipers_blue_ice.png|Willow wearing "Anthropomorphic Feline Blue" Fuzzy Slippers Character-Specific Skins Guest of Honor (Elegant) Wilson GoH collection icon.png|Wilson - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Willow GoH collection icon.png|Willow - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wolfgang GoH collection icon.png|Wolfgang - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wendy GoH collection icon.png|Wendy - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wx78 GoH collection icon.png|WX78 - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom GoH collection icon.png|Wickerbottom - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Woodie GoH collection icon.png|Woodie - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wes GoH collection icon.png|Wes - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Waxwell GoH collection icon.png|Maxwell - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr GoH collection icon.png|Wigfrid - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Webber GoH collection icon.png|Webber - Guest of Honor (Collection Icon) Wilson_GoH.png|Wilson - Guest of Honor Willow_GoH.png|Willow - Guest of Honor Wolfgang_GoH.png|Wolfgang - Guest of Honor Wendy_GoH.png|Wendy - Guest of Honor Wx78_GoH.png|WX78 - Guest of Honor Wickerbottom_GoH.png|Wickerbottom - Guest of Honor Woodie_GoH.png|Woodie - Guest of Honor Wes_GoH.png|Wes - Guest of Honor Waxwell_GoH.png|Maxwell - Guest of Honor Wathgrithr_GoH.png|Wigfrid - Guest of Honor Webber_GoH.png|Webber - Guest of Honor Survivor (Elegant) Wilson Survivor collection icon.png|Wilson - Survivor (Collection Icon) Willow Survivor collection icon.png|Willow - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wolfgang Survivor collection icon.png|Wolfgang - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wendy Survivor collection icon.png|Wendy - Survivor (Collection Icon) WX78 Survivor collection icon.png|WX78 - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom Survivor collection icon.png|Wickerbottom - Survivor (Collection Icon) Woodie Survivor collection icon.png|Woodie - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wes Survivor collection icon.png|Wes - Survivor (Collection Icon) Waxwell Survivor collection icon.png|Maxwell - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr Survivor collection icon.png|Wigfrid - Survivor (Collection Icon) Webber Survivor collection icon.png|Webber - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wilson_Survivor.png|Wilson - Survivor Willow_Survivor.png|Willow - Survivor Wolfgang_Survivor.png|Wolfgang - Survivor Wendy_Survivor.png|Wendy - Survivor WX78_Survivor.png|WX78 - Survivor Wickerbottom_Survivor.png|Wickerbottom - Survivor Woodie_Survivor.png|Woodie - Survivor Wes_Survivor.png|Wes - Survivor Waxwell_Survivor.png|Maxwell - Survivor Wathgrithr_Survivor.png|Wigfrid - Survivor Webber_Survivor.png|Webber - Survivor Triumphant (Elegant) Wilson Shadow collection icon.png|Wilson - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Willow Shadow collection icon.png|Willow - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wolfgang Shadow collection icon.png|Wolfgang - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wendy Shadow collection icon.png|Wendy - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wx78 Shadow collection icon.png|WX78 - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom Shadow collection icon.png|Wickerbottom - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Woodie Shadow collection icon.png|Woodie - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wes Shadow collection icon.png|Wes - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Waxwell Shadow collection icon.png|Maxwell - Untriumphant (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr Shadow collection icon.png|Wigfrid - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Webber Shadow collection icon.png|Webber - Triumphant (Collection Icon) Wilson_Shadow.png|Wilson - Triumphant Willow_Shadow.png|Willow - Triumphant Wolfgang_Shadow.png|Wolfgang - Triumphant Wendy_Shadow.png|Wendy - Triumphant WX78_Shadow.png|WX78 - Triumphant Wickerbottom_Shadow.png|Wickerbottom - Triumphant Woodie_Shadow.png|Woodie - Triumphant Wes_Shadow.png|Wes - Triumphant Waxell_Shadow.png|Maxwell - Untriumphant Wigfrid_Shadow.png|Wigfrid - Triumphant Webber_Shadow.png|Webber - Triumphant Item Skins Backpack Skins Backpacks have a unique feature where if left on the ground for too long, they will start rotting and eventually turn into a "Moldy Backpack". This only affects the backpack that was left on the ground and doesn't remove one's ability to make more backpacks with acquired skins. Moldy Backpacks can still be worn and used as a normal Backpack with no extra effects. Moldy Backpack (Common) backpack_mushy_collection_icon.png| Moldy Backpack Collection Icon wilson_wearing_backpack_mushy.png|Wilson wearing a Moldy Backpack Colored Backpack (Spiffy) backpack_basic_blue_catcoon_collection_icon.png| "Catcoon Blue" Colored Backpack Collection Icon backpack_basic_green_olive_collection_icon.png| "Forever Green" Colored Backpack Collection Icon wilson_wearing_backpack_basic_blue_catcoon.png|Wilson wearing a "Catcoon Blue" Backpack wilson_wearing_backpack_basic_green_olive.png|Wilson wearing a "Forever Green" Backpack Buckled Backpack (Spiffy) backpack_buckle_grey_pewter_collection_icon.png| "Dismal Gray" Buckled Backpack Collection Icon backpack_buckle_navy_phthalo_collection_icon.png| "Monastral Blue" Buckled Backpack Collection Icon backpack_buckle_red_rook_collection_icon.png| "Rook Red" Buckled Backpack Collection Icon wilson_wearing_backpack_buckle_grey_pewter.png|Wilson wearing a "Dismal Gray" Buckled Backpack wilson_wearing_backpack_buckle_navy_phthalo.png|Wilson wearing a "Monastral Blue" Buckled Backpack wilson_wearing_backpack_buckle_red_rook.png|Wilson wearing a "Rook Red" Buckled Backpack Rucksack (Spiffy) backpack_camping_green_viridian_collection_icon.png| "Subaqueous Megafauna Green" Rucksack Collection Icon backpack_camping_orange_carrot_collection_icon.png| "Carrot Orange" Rucksack Collection Icon backpack_camping_red_koalefant_collection_icon.png| "Koalefant Trunk Red" Rucksac Collection Icon wilson_wearing_backpack_camping_green_viridian.png|Wilson wearing a "Subaqueous Megafauna Green" Rucksack wilson_wearing_backpack_camping_orange_carrot.png|Wilson wearing a "Carrot Orange" Rucksack wilson_wearing_backpack_camping_red_koalefant.png|Wilson wearing a "Koalefant Trunk Red" Rucksack Item-themed Backpack (Elegant) backpack_poop_collection_icon.png| Poop Pouch Collection Icon wilson_wearing_backpack_poop.png|Wilson wearing a Poop Pouch Animal-themed Backpack (Elegant) backpack_bat_collection_icon.png| Back Bat Collection Icon backpack_beefalo_collection_icon.png| Beefalo Carryall Collection Icon backpack_catcoon_collection_icon.png| Catcoon Carryall Collection Icon backpack_dragonfly_fire_collection_icon.png| Scorching Satchel Collection Icon backpack_rabbit_collection_icon.png| Rabbit Rucksack Collection Icon backpack_smallbird_collection_icon.png| Smallbird Satchel Collection Icon backpack_spider_collection_icon.png| Spider Sack Collection Icon wilson_wearing_backpack_bat.png|Wilson wearing a Back Bat wilson_wearing_backpack_beefalo.png|Wilson wearing a Beefalo Carryall wilson_wearing_backpack_catcoon.png|Wilson wearing a Catcoon Carryall wilson_wearing_backpack_dragonfly_fire.png|Wilson wearing a Scorching Satchel wilson_wearing_backpack_rabbit.png|Wilson wearing a Rabbit Rucksack wilson_wearing_backpack_smallbird.png|Wilson wearing a Smallbird Satchel wilson_wearing_backpack_spider.png|Wilson wearing a Spider Sack Hat Skins Garland (Elegant) flowerhat_wreath_collection_icon.png|Thorned Laurel Collection Icon wilson_wearing_flowerhat_wreath.png|Wilson wearing a "Thorned" Laurel Straw Hat (Elegant) strawhat_floppy_collection_icon.png| Floppy Straw Hat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_strawhat_floppy.png|Wilson wearing a Floppy Straw Hat Top Hat (Elegant) tophat_derby_collection_icon.png| Bowler Hat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_tophat_derby.png|Wilson wearing a "Bowler" Hat Camping Crock Pot (Elegant) crockpot_survival_collection_icon.png|Camping Crock Pot Collection Icon crockpot_survival.png|A Placed Camping Crock Pot Torches (Elegant) torch_survivor_collection_icon.png|Weatherbeaten Torch Collection Icon wilson_wearing_torch_rag.png|Wilson holding a Weatherbeaten Torch Furry Bedroll Quilt (Distinguished) bedroll_furry_quilty_white_ivory_collection_icon.png|"White Ivory" Furry Bedroll Quilt Collection Icon Wilson_sleeping_in_bedroll_furry_quilt_white_ivory.png|Wilson Sleeping in a "White Ivory" Furry Bedroll Quilt Fanged Firepit (Distinguished) firepit_fanged_collection_icon.png|Fanged Firepit Collection Icon firepit_fanged_stages.png|Every Fanged Firepit Flame Stage Special Skins Some skins cannot be earned through random drops, but are instead awarded to players for certain actions. The "Loyal" quality is only found on some special skins. Bottomless Pit (Loyal) : ''- Awarded for participating in Don't Starve Together's early-access phase.'' firepit_hole_collection_icon.png|Bottomless Pit Collection Icon firepit_hole_stages.png|Every Bottomless Pit Flame Stage Mini Monument (Loyal) : ''- Awarded for playing Don't Starve: Reign of Giants (RoG). Can be obtained by redeeming RoG's CD-key in DST's main menu.'' firepit_stonehenge_collection_icon.png|Mini Monument Collection Icon firepit_stonehenge_stages.png|Every Mini Mounment Flame Stage Tragic Torch (Loyal) : ''- Awarded for solving the Cyclum Puzzles before 16th of May, 2016 (16/5/2016).'' torch_shadow_collection_icon.png|Tragic Torch Collection Icon wilson_wearing_torch_shadow.png|Wilson holding a Tragic Torch torch_shadow_ground.png|Tragic Torch on the ground Expo Shirts (Spiffy) : ''- Awarded for visiting the Klei booth during PAX.'' expo_letterman_yellow_beige_collection_icon.png|Letterman Jacket Collection Icon expo_sweater_blue_agean_collection_icon.png|Smart Sweater Collection Icon wilson_wearing_expo_letterman_yellow_beige.png|Wilson wearing a Letterman Jacket wilson_wearing_expo_sweater_blue_agean.png|Wilson wearing a Smart Sweater Winter Hats (Loyal) : ''- Obtained by purchasing the Winter Hat from the Klei Store.'' winterhat_black_davys_collection_icon.png|"Black" Winter Hat Collection Icon winterhat_pink_hibiscus_collection_icon.png|"Pink" Winter Hat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_winterhat_black_davys.png|Wilson wearing a "Black" Winter Hat wilson_wearing_winterhat_pink_hibiscus.png|Wilson wearing a "Pink" Winter Hat Animal-themed Backpack (Loyal) : ''- The Crabpack, Glommer Pack and Meepsack are awarded for purchasing the Crab Plushie, Glommer Plushie and Mandrake Plushie, respectively, from the Klei Store. The method of obtaining the Deerclops Duffel is currently unknown.'' backpack_crab_collection_icon.png| Crabpack Collection Icon backpack_deerclops_collection_icon.png| Deerclops Duffel Collection Icon backpack_glommer_collection_icon.png| Glommer Pack Collection Icon backpack_mandrake_collection_icon.png| Meepsack Collection Icon wilson_wearing_backpack_crab.png|Wilson wearing a Crabpack wilson_wearing_backpack_deerclops.png|Wilson wearing a Deerclops Duffel wilson_wearing_backpack_glommer.png|Wilson wearing a Glommer Pack wilson_wearing_backpack_mandrake.png|Wilson wearing a Meepsack Calico Chester Chest (Loyal) : ''- Unknown method of obtaining.'' treasurechest_poshprint_collection_icon.png|Calico Chester Chest Collection Icon treasurechest_poshprint.png|Every Calico Chester Chest State Halloween-themed Skins : ''- The following Skins are only obtainable during the Halloween Hallowed Nights event, and will stop dropping after November 8.'' Halloween Costumes and Disguises (Distinguished) body_catcoon_costume_collection_icon.png|Catty Costume Collection Icon body_chester_costume_collection_icon.png|Cheeky Chester Costume Collection Icon body_glommer_costume_collection_icon.png|Glommy Guise Collection Icon body_hutch_costume_collection_icon.png|Hutch Disguise Collection Icon wilson_wearing_body_catcoon_costume.png|Wilson wearing "Catty Costume" wilson_wearing_body_chester_costume.png|Wilson wearing "Cheeky Chester Costume" wilson_wearing_body_glommer_costume.png|Wilson wearing "Glommy Guise" wilson_wearing_body_hutch_costume.png|Wilson wearing "Hutch Disguise" Halloween Hats (Elegant) hat_catcoon_costume_collection_icon.png|Catty Costume Cap Collection Icon hat_chester_costume_collection_icon.png|Cheeky Chester Cap Collection Icon hat_glommer_costume_collection_icon.png|Glommy Head Guise Collection Icon hat_hutch_costume_collection_icon.png|Hutch Head Disguise Collection Icon wilson_wearing_hat_catcoon_costume.png|Wilson wearing "Catty Costume Cap" wilson_wearing_hat_chester_costume.png|Wilson wearing "Cheeky Chester Cap" wilson_wearing_hat_glommer_costume.png|Wilson wearing "Glommy Head Guise" wilson_wearing_hat_hutch_costume.png|Wilson wearing "Hutch Head Disguise" Halloween Torches (Elegant) torch_spooky_collection_icon.png|Hallowed Torch Collection Icon wilson_wearing_torch_spooky.png|Wilson holding a Hallowed Torch Halloween Character-Specific Costumes (Event) : ''- The character specific costumes don't drop normally. Instead, they are wearable by everyone until November 8.'' Wilson pigguard collection icon.png|Wilson - Guard Pig Costume (Collection Icon) Willow dragonfly collection icon.png|Willow - Dragonfly Costume (Collection Icon) Wolfgang walrus collection icon.png|Wolfgang - MacTusk Costume (Collection Icon) Wendy lureplant collection icon.png|Wendy - Lureplant Costume (Collection Icon) Wx78 rhinorook collection icon.png|WX78 - Rook Costume (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom lightninggoat collection icon.png|Wickerbottom - Volt Goat Costume (Collection Icon) Woodie treeguard collection icon.png|Woodie - Treeguard Costume (Collection Icon) Wes mandrake collection icon.png|Wes - Mandrake Costume (Collection Icon) Waxwell krampus collection icon.png|Maxwell - Krampus Costume (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr deerclops collection icon.png|Wigfrid - Deerclops Costume (Collection Icon) Webber bat collection icon.png|Webber - Batilisk Costume (Collection Icon) Wilson_pigguard.png|Wilson - "Guard Pig" Costume Willow_dragonfly.png|Willow - "Dragonfly" Costume Wolfgang_walrus.png|Wolfgang - "MacTusk" Costume Wendy_lureplant.png|Wendy - "Lureplant" Costume Wx78_rhinorook.png|WX78 - "Rook" Costume Wickerbottom_lightninggoat.png|Wickerbottom - "Volt Goat" Costume Woodie_treeguard.png|Woodie - "Treeguard" Costume Wes_mandrake.png|Wes - "Mandrake" Costume Waxwell_krampus.png|Maxwell - "Krampus" Costume Wathgrithr_deerclops.png|Wigfrid - "Deerclops" Costume Webber_bat.png|Webber - "Batilisk" Costume Other Outfit Sets Formal Sets Wilson Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wilson Portrait Willow Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Willow Portrait Wolfgang Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wolfgang Portrait Wendy Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wendy Portrait WX-78 Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal WX78 Portrait Wickerbottom Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wickerbottom Portrait Woodie Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Woodie Portrait Wes Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wes Portrait Waxwell_Guest_of_Honor_Skin_Portrait.png|Formal Maxwell Portrait Wigfrid Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wigfrid Portrait Webber Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Webber Portrait Wilson_GoH_Full.png|Wilson - Formal Set (GoH + Tuxedo + Tuxedo Gloves) Willow_GoH_Full.png|Willow - Formal Set (GoH + Cocktail Dress) Wolfgang_GoH_Full.png|Wolfgang - Formal Set (GoH + Mess Dress) Wendy_GoH_Full.png|Wendy - Formal Set (GoH + Party Frock) Wx78_GoH_Full.png|WX78 - Formal Set (GoH + Formal Body Shell) Wickerbottom_GoH_Full.png|Wickerbottom - Formal Set (GoH + Ball Gown) Woodie_GoH_Full.png|Woodie - Formal Set (GoH + Canadian Jacket) Wes_GoH_Full.png|Wes - Formal Set (GoH + Evening Attire) Waxwell_GoH_Full.png|Maxwell - Formal Set (GoH + Striking Tuxedo + Striking Gloves) Wigfrid_GoH_Full.png|Wigfrid - Formal Set (GoH + Valkyrie Armor) Webber_GoH_Full.png|Webber - Formal Set (GoH + Formal Jacket) Survivor Sets Wilson Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wilson Skin Willow Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Willow Skin Wolfgang Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wolfgang Skin Wendy Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wendy Skin WX-78 Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor WX78 Skin Wickerbottom Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wickerbottom Skin Woodie Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Woodie Skin Wes Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wes Skin Waxwell_Survivor_Skin_Portrait.png|Survivor Maxwell Skin Wigfrid Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wigfrid Skin Webber Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Webber Skin Wilson_Survivor_Full.png|Wilson - Survivor Set (Survivor + Rumpled Outfit) Willow_Survivor_Full.png|Willow - Survivor Set (Survivor + Raggedy Rags) Wolfgang_Survivor_Full.png|Wolfgang - Survivor Set (Survivor + Patched Bodysuit) Wendy_Survivor_Full.png|Wendy - Survivor Set (Survivor + Shredded Skirt) WX78_Survivor_Full.png|WX78 - Survivor Set (Survivor + Battered Body Case) Wickerbottom_Survivor_Full.png|Wickerbottom -Survivor Set (Survivor + Tattered Togs) Woodie_Survivor_Full.png|Woodie - Survivor Set (Survivor + Grubby Gear) Wes_Survivor_Full.png|Wes - Survivor Set (Survivor + Threadbare Clothing) Waxwell_Survivor_Full.png|Maxwell - Survivor Set (Survivor + Frayed Finery) Wathgrithr_Survivor_Full.png|Wigfrid - Survivor Set (Survivor + Torn Costume) Webber_Survivor_Full.png|Webber - Survivor Set (Survivor + Bandaged Body) Shadow Sets Wilson_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Wilson Skin Willow_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Willow Skin Wolfgang_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Wolfgang Skin Wendy_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Wendy Skin WX-78_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow WX-78 Skin Wickerbottom_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Wickerbottom Skin Woodie_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Woodie Skin Wes_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Wes Skin Waxwell_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Unshadowed Maxwell Skin Wigfrid_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Wigfrid Skin Webber_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Shadow Webber Skin Wilson_Shadow_Full.png|Wilson - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Suit) Willow_Shadow_Full.png|Willow - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Dress) Wolfgang_Shadow_Full.png|Wolfgang - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Jumpsuit) Wendy_Shadow_Full.png|Wendy - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Frock) WX78_Shadow_Full.png|WX78 - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Chassis) Wickerbottom_Shadow_Full.png|Wickerbottom - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Gown) Woodie_Shadow_Full.png|Woodie - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Feller's Kit) Wes_Shadow_Full.png|Wes - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Cool Shadow Clothes) Waxwell_Shadow_Full.png|Maxwell - Unshadow Set (Untriumphant + Unshadow Suit) Wathgrithr_Shadow_Full.png|Wigfrid - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Armor) Webber_Shadow_Full.png|Webber - Shadow Set (Triumphant + Shadow Spider Body) Costume Sets Wilson_wearing_full_catcoon_costume.png|Wilson - Catcoon Costume Set (Catcoon Costume + Catcoon Costume Cap) Wilson_wearing_full_chester_costume.png|Wilson - Chester Costume Set (Cheeky Chester Costume + Cheeky Chester Cap) Wilson_wearing_full_glommer_costume.png|Wilson - Glommer Disguise Set (Glommy Guise + Glommy Head Guise) Wilson_wearing_full_hutch_costume.png|Wilson - Hutch Disguise Set (Hutch Disguise + Hutch Head Disguise) Skin-Related Art prefabulous.gif|One of the animations that play when a character changes clothes before joining a game server. CreepWendy.jpeg|An image of Wendy in her upcoming "creepy" skin found in the game's files. Canadawoodie.jpeg|An image of Woodie in his upcoming "pioneer" skin found in the game's files. MadWilsonS.jpeg|An image of Wilson in his upcoming "mad science" skin found in the game's files. Wottombickeryoung.jpeg|An image of Wickerbottom in her upcoming "young" skin found in the game's files. Tumblr nvzm2ep7Zg1tlyemmo4 500.png|An image of Wilson in his upcoming "young" skin found in the game's files. tumblr_nvzm55jvdm1tlyemmo3_500.png|An image of Willow in her upcoming "orphan" skin found in the game's files. tumblr_nvzmbtMLE01tlyemmo3_540.png|An image of Wendy in her upcoming "funeral" skin found in the game's files. tumblr_nvzmd6aC1y1tlyemmo4_1280.png|An image of WX-78 in its upcoming "W.I.P." skin found in the game's files. Wolfhelm.jpeg|An image of Wolfgang in his upcoming "military" skin found in the game's files. WolfgangSc.jpeg|An image of Wolfgang in an unidentified upcoming skin found in the game's files. Witcherbottom.jpeg|An image of Wickerbottom in an unidentified upcoming skin (Possibly a "witch" or a "teacher") found in the game's files. Wooooodie.jpeg|An image of Woodie in an unidentified upcoming skin found in the game's files. Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Gameplay Category:Character Clothes Category:Apparel